Her Knight In Shining Armor: Will Emma Drabbles
by Liv Lemon
Summary: A collection of Will/ Emma Drabbles. Story 7 up. "Needs, Wants, and Emma Pillsbury" Will does a little bit of self discovery while waiting for cookies to bake.
1. Her Knight In Shining Rain Gear

Rain pelted the William McKinley High parking lot. Emma stood on the side walk, staring, terrified, at the puddle that stood between her and her car.

Well, she could try to walk around it, but then she would have to risk either stepping in a muddy portion of grass. Maybe-

Before she could consider the next option, Emma felt strong arms lifting her up off the ground.

"Oh, thanks, Will!" She said dazedly once she'd reached her car door.

"You're very welcome." He said with the cutest smile Emma had ever seen in her whole 33 years.

"You can put me down now, Will." Said Emma, realizing she was still cradled in his arms. He set her down on the semi-dry portion of asphalt near her car door and opened it for her.

"Uh…"

"I'll see you later."

Will watched her car as she drove on to Grove Street.

"Aren't you two adorable?" Rachel chirped from behind him.


	2. In Your Dreams, Sadly

Disclaimer: Its theirs.

Warnings: Super OOC!

Emma's POV

I headed down the stairs, chasing quickly after Will. I put my hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn around.

"Oh, hey, Em-"

I cut him off with a kiss. He seemed confused but kissed me back. He pulled away and tried to say something.

"Will, I know you having feelings to work out or something, but we can we pause that and you can finish that after I'm finished here?"

I didn't let him answer and kissed him again. Just as he began to open his mouth slightly, my daydream was interrupted.

"Ms. Pillsbury? You wanted to see me?" Quinn Fabray asked.

"Yes," I said dejectedly, disappointed by the fact that, not only had my fantastic, far-out day dream been interrupted, it could never, ever happen in real life. "I just wanted to check up on you, see how you were doing…"

_Darn teen pregnancy, _I couldn't stop myself from thinking.


	3. Glares n' Things

_I just wanted to play with these two characters in a situation. It's VAGUELY Will/Emma, but….. Read it. _

_BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP _

Emma Pillsbury woke from a deep sleep. She turned to shut off her alarm, and as she did she felt something wet brush her cheek. She hit the button, deactivating the sound, and then looked down at her pillow. There was a small drool stain.

"Yuck!" she squealed. Immediately, she pulled the case of the pillow. Running to the laundry room, she put the case in. She set the washer to "large load" and soaked it in detergent. Once she heard the sound of the washer bumping and swirling, she took a sigh of relief.

She showered, did her hair, and made breakfast. She then took her pillow case out of the washer and into the dryer.

15 minutes later, when "unloading" her item in the dryer, she made a fateful discovery. The stain was still there. The menacing, disgusting little mark clang to the fabric.

Emma could NOT use a pillow case in this state. She had to have exactly 6 pillow cases, one for each pillow and two alternates.

_I'll have to buy a new one,_ she thought. _That's_ _just _disgusting.

GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****GLEE****

Once in the linen store (SHEETS n' THINGS, what a clever name) She looked for an employee to ask if they sold individual pillow cases.

Eventually she found a woman in a SHEET n' THINGS vest. Her back was turned, so Emma could only see her tan vest and vaguely familiar golden waves.

"Excuse me, ma'am? I was just wondering if you sold-"

"Oh, hello, whore." Terri Shuster said.

"Good morning, Terri." Emma said, suddenly remembering that Terri worked here. The cursed silently. While buying sheets isn't exactly the best time to remember that your boyfriend's ex wife works at the sheet store.

"Why are you here?" She snapped cruelly.

"Uh, to buy sheets? I was actually just about to ask you if you sold pillow cases individually."

"We don't. You'd have to buy the set," Terri informed her. Her tone was all too rude for a salesperson.

"Oh, I see. Well, could you check? I'd like you to be sure."

"Fine." She said and walked toward another isle. "See?" She said, gesturing to the sheet sets. "You have to buy the set."

"Right." She took one of the white sheets set off of the metal shelf. _Hey, bitch, I'm a paying customer, _is what she wanted so badly so say, but kept it to herself.

Walking up to the checkout lines, she felt a prickly feeling on the back of her neck, the one you get when you feel someone is watching you. Turning her head, she was Terri, glaring at her.

"Good morning, Ms. Pillsbury."

"Hi, wait, how did you-?"

"Oh, I'm Josh. I go to McKinley."

"Oh! Mr.….Baker, isn't it?"

"Yes." He took the small plastic-covered sheet set from Emma and put it under the scanner. "That'll be 8 pounds."

As she pulled out her wallet from her oversized bag, Josh asked, "Did anyone help you today?"

Knowing full well Terri was merely a few feet away from her, she replied, "No."


	4. Sud Muffin

Emma's tense muscles relax as they are submerged by steaming, soapy water. The water isn't the only thing warming her.

Will Shuster wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck.

She giggled. "This is perfect," she whispers.

"I promised I would make your first time special," He whispers in return.

"I know, but I meant… the irony of it."

"What?"

"You've combined my two favorite things…"

"Which are…?"

"Soap," She intertwines her fingers with his, "and you."

Emma and will lie cuddling that morning.

"We just took a bath," Will jokes, "But I feel so dirty."

"Hm…" She moaned. "At least you smell nice."


	5. April Showers Bring Emma Flowers

"I'm getting a divorce," Will explained to April after glee practice.

She didn't falter. "A divorce! Well, I'm going to get a bikini wax and I will see you tomorrow!" she gathered her liquor and stood.

"Oh, April, no!" he said, following her.

"What?"

"I'm going to… do anything with you. I'm sort of in… I have feelings for someone else." He felt like he was breaking up with someone. At least he didn't say, "It's not you, it's me."

"The crazy guidance counselor isn't it?" she rolled her eyes.

"No," Will said, "The beautiful, kind, adorable guidance counselor."

"Oh," She said. "Well, be happy."

April exited the room, and, by all fate, she saw Emma walking past.

"Oh, hey, Me-so-phobic!" April ran to catch up with her.

"April, afternoon," Emma had

"You know, your boyfriend just turned down hooking up with _me _because apparently he's _in love _with _you._"

"What? Uh, okay, April. See you later." Confused, She passed down the other direction, headed for another exit. Of course because she didn't want to talk to April anymore- not because she wanted to run into Will.

Will ran as he exited the choir room to Emma. "Wait-what'd she say to you?"

"Oh, nothing,"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tippy toes. She sucked in a breath, as what she was about to do was probably the most daring she had ever done.

Her mouth covered his in a sweet, fast kiss. "Nothing at all."


	6. Words Said, Words Stood By, Words not

Emma Pillsbury sighed. There it was on her desk, what she had been dreading. Another something from Will. Flowers and notes and…. Really, really nice soap. She had thrown all of them into the drawer to forget about and never took out again. (Well, most of them she had never taken out again…..The soap was French, okay?)

She sat down and opened the drawer that she had dubbed "Will's 'Repentance' Drawer," and was about to shove in the box, when she saw it again. The note. It had turned out with the bouquet that she had given him, there was a letter attached to it:

_Emma,_

_I only wanted you to work out your problems because I thought that you wanted to. Like I said, you're adorable. So what if you like things to be clean? It just means everything around you is sterile and you always end up smelling nice. (Floral vanilla, a mix of flowers and sweets, is the name I would give your scent if it were a fragrance.) I'm sorry for putting you through what I put you through. I was acting like a slut, you're right, and that's what needs to change. Not you. _

_Terri, Shelby, April…. Nothing compared to you, Emma. They were all mistakes. Yes, even Terri. You are very, very deliberate. You are not a mistake, and you are the only one who isn't. By the way, I didn't have sex with April. She needed a place to stay, begged me, and I let her. On my couch, then she came in to my room. All we did was sleep. (Well, she did, I have some major bruises on my legs though.) Shelby is another story for another time, and I feel really, really guilty. _

_I know that no amount of gifts or love letters could ever win you back. You, my Bambi, are worth so much more than that. That doesn't mean I won't stop sending them to you. _

_Love…. Well, not so much anymore, _

_Will_

She had read it to so many times and it had caused so many tears. I'm done with you, she had said, and promised herself she meant it.

Emma looked up, seeing Will outside in the hallway. He was staring at her, but his head snapped ahead and he continued walking. She groaned and stood, following himself into the hallway.

"Will!"

He turned around hopeful. His heart sank when he saw her angered face. "Really!?" she said. "Another?"

"Yes," He admitted with a small voice.

"It needs to stop, Will! The flowers, the letters. It all needs to stop!" She then realized she was shouting at him, again. And that there were several people in the hallway, the early crowd that showed up before school for various reasons. Right now, she didn't care so much about that. "I don't like seeing you like this. I know you'll have no trouble moving on and forgetting about me, like you've already done before, so why don't you do that?"

"Emma, I-"

"I'm not going to be that girl anymore, Will!"

"What girl?"

"The girl who wakes up a little early so that I can run into you in the mornings. The girl who will do anything for you, even push my wedding back, so that you might like me!? No, not anymore! I've said I'm done with you, and I…." She really wasn't sure if she meant, looking in to his eyes.

"You smell like Bijou de Savon," He said, stepping closer to her and inhaling the soft, lilac and chamomile cent of the French soap.

"I know, but I…"

"That's good enough for me." He winked and walked away.

Sadly, he was right. Absolutely right.


	7. Needs, Wants, and Emma Pillsbury

Will's whole apartment was freaking squeaky clean. He had had the smell of fresh peanut butter cookies wafting from his oven and everything smelled of air freshener and disinfectant. Emma might like it here.

The mere thought of the girl crushed and swept away his heart. He was so, so lonely.

With his self-discovery thing, he had actually learned something. Well, two things, if you count that Shelby Corcoran probably ate bacon the day they made out. But the most important thing: He didn't just need someone, he needed _her. _Emma Pillsbury.

Yes, he was quite lonely right now, but he didn't want just anyone by his side. If April Rhodes was there right then, she would be making inappropriate and most likely drunken comment to Will and frequently pushing for nudity. Same goes for Shelby.

Terri was another story. If she was there right then, then that means Will would have never found about her… lie and would still be doting over the sociopath bitch.

But, if Emma were there right then she would be laughing with Will. They'd be listening to music and dancing. Emma would be telling those funny stories about some of the kids who come into her office or her childhood in Virginia.

Will would be doting over _her_, but for the right reasons this time. He'd whisper-sing the lyrics of a love song to her. She'd giggle and blush.

Just thinking about that made his heart feel like it was being stomped all over again.

He needed her. He really, really needed her.


End file.
